


Master of Mistresses Jaune Arc

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, F/F, F/M, Harem, Impregnation, Incest, Multi, Multiple Partners, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: for OnyxFrom the outset Jaune Arc is a rather unassuming amateur huntsman student, but what if there was more to his family life than he let on? Such as a secret realationship with his mother, a massive following of mistresses eager and ready to serve him and bare his children. A legacy of being the sole heir to a royal family despite wanting to improve his strength on his own. He's many of these things and more, and his friends at Beacon are about to find out just how deep the rabbit hole goes on Jaune's secret life of a Harem Master. The only question is; Will they be a part of it?





	Master of Mistresses Jaune Arc

  
  
  


**Mistress Master Jaune**

**RWBY**

**For Onyx**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter One- Carnal Commitment**

 

(Takes Place V1-V2)

Wife and Mistress designs: (For this chapter)

Helena Arc(Jaune’s mother) Age 38, resembles Helena Douglas from Dead or Alive series. Tall, beautiful, blonde woman with youthful appearance and loving personality. 

Anna (One of many wives) Age 34, appearance is that of Anna Grimm from Splinter Cell Series(most recent game). A strong-bodied woman with a no-nonsense personality and an air of professionalism. Fit perfect body like Helena, but has a more nymphomaniac sense for excitement. Very Sexually active.

Yasaka (Another one of the many wives) Age 33, appearance is that of Yasaka of Highschool DxD. A busty beautiful Faunus woman in this universe. Extremely sexually active and always ovulating, she desires a plethora of children from Jaune like all the others, but even stronger desire for it. Wields extremely large G cup breasts.

Quistis (Yet another one) Age 29, appearance is that of Quistis Trepe from Final Fantasy Eight. Educated woman with a sense of discovery, but a stronger sense for love and family-starting. Has a whip for a reason and likes using it in the bedroom, yearns to be a mother more than most others.

**********

Somewhere far away from Beacon some time ago….

 

A beautiful woman with long golden hair strewn down her backside beautifully and an elegant white robe clinging loosely to her body walked up to her house with a smile on her face. She had youthful features despite being a golden age of only 38, she had piercing blue eyes and creamy ivory skin that complimented her hair color. She was in all physical respects a goddess of beauty, but to everyone else she was simply Helena Arc; Mother of Jaune Arc.

She looked around her at her fellow ‘wives’ of the sole husband they all share and heard them all cheering for her in celebration. Each woman smiled beautifully after hearing that she sent news to her son Jaune telling him that she was coming for a visit. Truth be told they all hoped he’d return here and continue making love to them while running the Arc dynasty in his father’s footsteps, but they knew what Jaune wanted. They knew his dream was to become a hero like his forefather and make a name for himself with his own merits. That much Helena Arc was proud to say her son was capable of, but still it was lonely for them without him here to warm their beds and their bodies with his touch. 

Thoughts of making marriage plans went through her mind and filed her full of happiness as she imagined herself and Jaune standing together on the altar. All the other women would not be merely bridesmaids, but rather secondary wives and mistresses in service of her son and his needs. All of them, and there indeed a lot of them, would be craven with maternal desire to bear child and she knew Jaune was more than ready to handle that. At least, she hoped.

‘We are talking about a hundred or so women after all. Hehehe.’ Helena thought as she paced over to the garden in the back of the manor, but then she was pulled off to the side by a redheaded woman looking stern and displeased when seeing her up close.

“Are you out of your mind?!” She whispered harshly with an incredulous face making Helena frown for she knew not what this was all about. 

“Can you elaborate, Anna? What exactly did I do wrong?” Helena asked back feeling the tension rise up in her voice as Anna let go of her.

The woman in front of the mother was a redhead around her age with medium length red hair tied into a low-hanging bun with bangs over her face. She wore a crimson office shirt with rolled up sleeves and buttoned down shirt showing off her cleavage. Around her hips was a dark hoop skirt with a slit showcasing her long legs in silken stockings, she was a woman of professionalism alright and everyone knew it.

“Well among many of your short-sighted habits,I’d say I’m mad about you forbidding Jaune from taking his own high-spec weapons. Namely his bow and the twin blades. He’s a leader now, Helena, he has a team so he needs to be at his A game, not trudging along with basic equipment.” Anna pointed out and Helena simply stared at her impassively.

“I will have you know that I love Jaune just as much, if not more, than any of you. And I know him well enough to  have faith in him. Come, let’s join the others in the dining room so I can explain more about the trip..” Helena led the redhead into the circular dining room of the mansion where they sat down awaiting their order of tea. 

Around them were a collection of other women, many of whom stood up since there weren’t as many chairs around to seat them. From Faunus, to other women of various appearances in beauty and design there sat many of Jaune’s mistresses and future wives. 

“I can’t apologize enough for my selfishness, but I only wanted Jaune to stay here with me at home along with everyone else here waiting to be his wives. But, as a mother I have to support his decision to pursue the dangers of being a huntsman. I couldn’t live with myself if I asked him to give up  his dreams just for us.” Helena explained to everyone despite the growing tension at the question about who’s going to visit their beloved. 

Most were nodding in understanding, Anna included as she sat next to two other women at the table. One had glasses and long silky blonde hair done up in a certain style. She looked like a teacher and was youthful in appearance making her beauty stand out. The other was a Faunus woman with yellow fluffy fox ears sprouting out of her head, she several tails sticking out from underneath her kimono and looked as regal and ornate as a foreign princess. She was a beautiful buxom woman seductive eyes flickering with anticipation at the reveal of who’s going to see him. Just then a butler came up with a serving tray setting down their cups of tea. Helena continued after taking a sip from her cup.

“I’ll have you all know that after I sent the letter to him I also sent him his weapons. They should arrive in express delivery before we even get there. The only reason he left with an antique plain sword and shield combo was to see how far he’d get on his own. I’m glad to see he’s succeeded well enough despite fumbling to get where is at right now. I’m proud of him, we all are.” 

“I see.” Anna nodded understanding her co-wife’s explanation before taking a sip herself from her cup. 

“So, who’s going? I mean, we can’t all go now can we? The sheer number of us can measure an entire small town population, we wouldn’t fit at Beacon Academy.” A shrill girly voice spoke out revealing the speaker to be a raven-haired oriental beauty with long dripping bangs and light porcelain skin. She wore a kimono like the Faunus woman and was nearly as buxom as she was. Her name was Amaterasu.

“Also, who’s going to take his children to go see him? You know, your daughters?” She asked putting Helena on the spot and making her wonder who to take while tensions arose within the room. The beautiful golden goddess was sweating nervously when she’d say who will go with them to see Jaune at Beacon.

Then, all hell broke loose when the many mistresses had one of their usual daily ‘sparring’ battle royales.

**********

Dark blue eyes examined the letter in disbelief, his face held a calm blank expression as he laid on his bed reading it over again. The news that his mother was coming to Beacon for the special Parents Day made him somewhat nervous. No doubt she’d come with his sisters,his cute little blonde girls ranging from ages five to three with a couple of months in between each other. 

Part of him was worried because of how young they were and rightfully so, Beacon and Vale weren’t exactly ideal places with the recent string of crimes committed by the White Fang and Roman Torchwick. Jaune was the oldest among his siblings and rightfully the heir to the family, it’d be up to him to protect them if it came down to it.

‘Not that I wouldn’t need to, Mom is a hell of a fighter herself despite her appearance. What worries me is the fact that the kids are going to be there with her. Alexandrie, Angelique, Corine, Dianne, Lucette, Rosette, and Sophie. All seven of the Arc girls with the Arc momma, I wouldn’t want anything to harm them or the others. Hopefully she brings a few of the other women with her just in case.’ Jaune thought as he looked over at the corner of the room to see his dark and orange chest emblazoned with the Arc family symbol. 

No doubt that inside of it were his special custom-made weapons that he had used during the hunts they used to take in the forest outside their manor. His dad left them for him before he passed away, Jaune would’ve brought them to school with him were it not for the fact he wanted to really train his body and skill with different weapons. 

“I get to use them now since I’ve already proven myself, but still….what can I say to the others about the secrets. A lot of them are way too personal to tell them, especially the fact that I’m royalty and have a whole menagerie of wives-to-be waiting for me back home. Uuggh!” Jaune groaned in frustration and embarrassment. He did not want to reveal all that to his friends.

‘Everyone keeps his secrets after all, it’s only normal, right? They won’t see me any different? Will they?’ He wondered in growing anxiety, but then he remembered how magical that moment was between his mother and himself so long ago.

*******

Years ago, Jaune Arc: Age 12 and a half.

 

It was a peaceful day at the Arc estate, the sun was setting making a beautiful twilight ‘painting’ of the sky and the clouds in it. Here in the mountains rested as the sun’s rays bathed in twilight dusk making it shimmer like a fantasy setting.

It was dawn and with it came the light shining across the white mountains and the untouched green forest beneath it. It was a place the Arc family had called  home for hundreds of years making it the origin of their lineage. The forest was simply called the ‘Eternal Forest’ and it was as ancient as the beginning of creation, it was also where their home/castle rested for five hundred years.

Somewhere inside the building, some odd years ago inside one of the castle’s many spacious rooms were hot breathy noises and loud moans of sexual elation. One of them belonged to the mother Arc Helena and the other….to Jaune Arc himself.

“Haaahh! Ooohh! Jaune….!~” Helena moaned out loudly as she held her hands behind her head thrashing her buttocks off the bed surface. Down below was a little boy of the age of twelve plowing his small hips rampantly into her waist fucking her raw.

She moaned and panted constantly as she felt his turgid length plunge rapidly into her quirm filling her full of pleasure.  She writhed and moaned nakedly while her body shifted along the bed in constant copulating bliss. Her long gold luxurious hair was spread out underneath her elegant shoulders making her appear as a beautiful goddess, the boy below bottoming out of her tightening pussy admired that look on her. He loved his mother dearly and found her to be the most beautiful person in the world, this further  his drive to fuck her senseless.

He was fairly tall despite his age, had a mild muscular build on his body thanks to the training he received from his late father. He used his enhanced strength and pummeling power of his hips to slam his length deep into her tight slick vessel, Helena loved the feeling of it all and loved Jaune even more. Beyond that of even mother and son. She clung hard onto his surprisingly firm shoulders looking at him from above whenever she wasn’t tossing back her head in euphoric bliss. She ushered out constant cries of ecstasy as she steadily approached her climax. Young Jaune had kept his arms pressed around her shoulders pumping away until he moved them to her enormous G-cup sized breasts squeezing them like an eager teenage child. Helena moaned loudly and squealed internally in bliss as she felt his hands grope them strongly. 

“Haahh aahh aaahh! Mooom! Uuaaahh!~” He panted loudly in hot bliss and leaned his head down to suck one of her nipples into his lips. Instantly Helena arched her back in reaction feeling a very sensitive wave of euphoria that caused her pelvic muscles to squeeze down on him even more. 

The boy whimpered internally in pleasure as he felt her pussy suck in his length even harder now egging him on closer to climax. Helena loved hearing him moan like that and brought up her legs to wrap tightly around his waist keeping him sealed in and ready to blow. It was a dangerous time and she was indeed ovulating, she knew her pre-teen son was fertile but didn’t mind one bit if she had his baby. If anything she wanted him to impregnate her, such a taboo incestuous act spiked her arousal even further for she loved Jaune enough to have children with him.  

He was young and his hair was styled the same as always, but currently with a bit of sweat making it messy and cling to his forehead. He looked up into his mother’s dazzling blue eyes seeing her smile lovingly at him as he continued bottoming out of her. Seeing her smile like that with love in her heart, both romantic and familial, made his heart soar higher than the sky. She stroked the back of his head affectionately and started heaving her body up against his smaller one making the skin-slapping noises of fucking grow louder. 

“Come here, darling.~” She cooed in a heavenly voice before reaching her hand down to his face pulling him up to her lips and engaging the boy in a deep tongue-sucking kiss that made him melt. Jaune did just that in her hands and inwardly sigh in blissful relief while his mother swirled her tongue inside of his mouth.

He closed his eyes and relented into the incestuous embrace, he brought up his shorter arms to wrap around her shoulders and kiss back with just as much passion. Jaune had reached up enough to the point of lifting her bottom off of the bed letting her legs dangle in the air. He was basically taking her in what would be called the ‘Mating Press’ position making her butt cheeks jiggle with each hard smash of his hips. Helena mewled even more and brought her hands around his head deepening the kiss until it became a full-on make-out passion wrought with debaucherous incest. They hummed and moaned within each other’s mouths exchanging breath and saliva as though their lives depended on it. 

Yes, this union was sinful, incestuous, forbidden, but they both wanted this more than anything imaginable. Mother and son, man and woman, each felt a terrific warmth for each other that could only lead to sex. It was a bond of pure love and devotion that would come to be shared with others eventually, namely with Jaune as the sole male among a literal sea of women. But that’s a story for another time.

“Mhhh mh mh mh mh mhhhh!~ oohh Jaune! Haahh!~” She breathed out once she broke off of his lips feeling her pelvis grind into her boy’s waist. Jaune hammered into her more diligently making sure to push hard into her cervix as possible, it was all too easy for him to do that given the divine appendage he had been blessed with. Thus, he plunged repeatedly into the older woman’s womb ready to blast a potent load from his throbbing ballsack. 

The bed underneath them had been creaking and rocking nonstop since they had began fucking the night before. In and out Jaune plunged his dick deep into his mother’s tight slippery snatch, he felt her walls coil and squeeze even tighter around his length almost begging for his seed. And he was about to give it. The young boy was running out of steam at the moment and felt his mother was about to succumb to a grand wave of ecstasy herself soon. 

“Haa ah ah ah ah aaahhhh! M-Mom I-I’m cumming!” Young Jaune cried out with face flustered in sweat. Helena nodded and smiled brightly before wrapping her legs back around his small butt keeping him docked in completely before he came! Jaune felt the force of his impending orgasm rise through his body like a tremor making him buck violently into the woman’s waist several more times before ending it at the last thrust! 

With one hard push he buried his length deep into his mother’s pussy and unloaded a thick healthy batch of potent incestuous semen! Both blonde family members clung onto each other tightly yelling out their respective climaxes as Helena felt her insides fill up with a potent batch of sperm! She came in response to his throbbing organ pumping blast after blast of seed into her body. Jaune whimpered loudly within his throat as he felt her walls coil tightly around his dick milking him for more!

“Aaaaaaa haaaaaahhh!~” She cried out in ecstatic bliss and tossed her head back wailing in bliss while her body trembled underneath her son’s frame. Her body shivered and her snatch squeezed his dick voraciously begging to be filled by his semen, thus she felt multiple loads of it pour into her fertile unprotected womb easily filling her up and getting her impregnated. 

They shuddered together in orgasmic bliss holding each other tightly while Helena rocked and squirmed about underneath her son’s body. He shivered and trembled keeping his hands around her face with tiny little hearts showing in his blue eyes, they rocked and heaved nakedly together in sweaty post-coital ecstasy riding out their unified climax as one. Jaune knew how babies were made obviously and felt he may have given her mother a new child that would also happen to be his sibling and progeny. Still, he pumped his hips gingerly into her waist some more determined to get out as much cum into her body as possible. Helena loved every single bit and hugged her son tightly into her chest sighing out in heavenly bliss.  

“Mmhhhhh~ Oohh Jaune….” Helena panted hotly in happiness and sexual bliss. She kept him lodged into her body from above with his little hips wiggling into her waist milking out the rest of his semen into her depths in a missionary position. Her lovely face glistened mildly with sweat and she looked down at the darling boy with absolute love in her heart after their night-long lovemaking. Helena felt like she was as high as the clouds right now, on cloud nine to be exact, and when their orgasms died down the two of them slowly succumbed to sleep. 

Later on down the line his mother Helena became his legitimate wife, being royalty of the Arc lineage does come with its benefits after all. They wed in a private ceremony once Jaune became old enough at the age of fifteen. Since they loved far off in a private island somewhere far removed from the public eye they were never troubled by others of importance. But, this was why Jaune never attended combat school either, at some point shortly after that night Helena was indeed pregnant with his child. Their first born daughter came into life somewhere down the line, and the other six followed in sequence through his teenage years, they maintained well-earned privacy and had means of getting food, resources, or really anything from the town nearby without drawing suspicion to themselves. They were still careful about being in public and never let it showed that they were mother and son, as husband and wife they posed perfectly because they were. And having Helena look as young as she did helped make that case easier. 

His taboo relationship with his mother was never found out, nor did he earn a mech-shifting weapon, they kept as private as possible with only his seldom training and his knowledge of crafting to get him by with making a weapon set for himself. The bow and a twin set of blades made of high quality material and specced high up in the attack bar.But, Jaune wanted to pursue his dream of being a huntsman and live up the mantle he had been passed down, taking an antique that was still in top-condition Jaune ventured to Beacon to begin his journey as a hero.

********

‘I know our thing is considered strange and unusual to the rest of the outside world, but it was our thing and I wouldn’t trade it for the world.’ Jaune thought looking at the weapon case as a reminder. ‘If anyone in our group of friends found out….it would be a total mess, but why visit here now of all times? Did they miss me that much to wanna risk it?’

Fearful thoughts of losing his wife, his daughters, and his mistresses, terrified Jaune completely. He was protective of what he cherished and loved and Kingdom laws be damned he was going to stay with his family. He wouldn’t let them be taken from him.

Sighing he runs his fingers along his lips remembering the kiss his mother, his one true love, left him before departing to Beacon. It was both a blessing and a promise made to each other. He would come back stronger than when he left and be better for it.

‘But….after showing up in Beacon I found out the hard way that the road to strength would be harder than I thought.’ He thought wryly thinking of his embarrassing initiation. ‘I’m not that terrible in combat, just bad compared to everyone else. Know the basics and trained to master the way of the longsword, but most of the training from everyone back home was focused on keeping my body in peak condition. Athletic build, check, experience, not checked. Doesn’t help my confidence that many of the guys here have muscle builds like me, some are even bigger, but I’m relying more on my finesse and mobility instead of brute strength. Ren has the right idea.’

Receiving a text message from Glynda Goodwitch telling him of a scheduled sparring match between his team and RWBY jaune got out of bed and went over to the door taking Crocea Mors with him and promising to open his case later.

“I’ll bring you babies out later, right now it’s school time. Hope Yang doesn’t wail on me again, sh always likes to pick on me when we fight.” Jaune noted as he left the room.

********

Later….

Here in the walls of Beacon Academy there was Jaune and the rest of his friends; RWBY, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren were on their way back from an intense sparring match between each other’s teams. JNPR had won thanks to Pyrrha taking out Yang first in a surprise attack, Nora tied with Ruby and successfully knocked each other into the red thanks to Weiss backing her up with her Dust spells. Blake and Ren had one of the coolest ninja fights ever in Jaune’s opinion, but it wound up Blake’s victory due to her skill with the blades.

Lastly, Jaune was on support both shielding and parrying their attacks without causing too much damage overall. He was still rather weak in offensive power, which was something Glynda Goodwitch complimented on harshly at the end of the match. 

Nevertheless, he had a chipper smile on his face for today was the day a certain group of family members of his were coming to Beacon. At least maybe four of them if her letter was anything to go by. Despite the happiness of seeing her egain he couldn’t help but feel nervous about ‘that secret’ slipping up to his friends.  

‘Maybe they'll understand? I mean, it is completely unusual sure, but we also have Grimm, animal people, magical abilities called Semblances, and a death-prone job as hunters. Incest can’t be that out of the ordinary, right?’ Jaune thought before slumping his shoulders in defeat. 

He knew his mother well and his lovers would just flat out reveal that they were together with him if they were proud enough. At least to his friends at least, but he didn’t want them to think of him differently.

‘Oh who am I kidding? They’ll think I’m a total freak.’

“What’s gotten you so glum, chum? Aren’t you happy about your mom visiting today?” Yang asked walking backwards in front of him. She was posing cutely while holding her hands behind her back staring at Jaune till her gave her a nervous smile. “Let me guess, she’s got embarrassing stories and photos about you,right? please tell me it’s true, I want to see some embarrassing baby photos of Vomit boy.~”

‘Baby photos? Of Jaune? I have a mighty need to see it!’ Pyrrha thought looking to her leader as he raised himself back up rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

“Oh it’s nothing like that. I’m just worried they’ll say a little too much about me is all.” Jaune made up and Yang simply smiled even wider after hearing that. ‘Oh, snap, I shouldn’t have said that should I?’ 

“Don't think you can fool me, Vomit Boy. As a big parental sister myself I can smell embarrassing baby photos coming from your parents. Did you know that one time Ruby pretended to be an actual strawberry? She was wearing her strawberry outfit that I guess was a onesie when a small Nevermore mistook her for food and picked her up to be eaten. True story, me and dad had to rush like crazy to chase it down and her back.”

“Yaaang! I told you not to tell anyone about that! It’s so embarrassing!” Ruby whined childishly making everyone else laugh whilst Jaune simply chuckled nervously. He was more afraid of them finding out about his mother and his relationship as they made their way to the amphitheater room. 

“You know,now that I think about it, you never did tell us about your parents, Jaune. What are they like? I would tell you about mine, but I’m afraid you’d hear nothing good.” Weiss said poking her out at him in curiosity making everyone else turn to look at him at the same time.

Jaune let out a weary sigh, he really didn’t want to go into this, but he felt it’d come out sooner or later anyway.

‘Maybe just the original part will be enough, no need to tell them what came next.’ Jaune thought.

“Well, my mom and I have always been close. She and maybe all seven of my younger sisters are coming to Beacon with a few relatives. For awhile it was just me and her since I was twelve, around that time my dad passed away because of some strange strange rare illness. It took a lot of time and effort for me to help in healing her in her time of need. Since then I’ve just been training to be a better person and a strong hunter.” He began making everyone frown sadly upon hearing that secret come out.

“Oh Jaune, I’m so sorry. Maybe we shouldn’t have pried into that part of your history.” Pyrrha said sympathetically and got on the side of his other shoulder placing a hand gently on it. 

‘She totally did that on purpose just to get in close with him.’ Weiss thought with a coy smile noticing the redhead was rubbing Jaune’s shoulder sensually relaxing him. 

“Sorry to hear that, wow, I guess it’s just sorta common huh? Me and Ruby lost our mother a long time ago too.” Yang added and the pair of Flower Power; Nora and Ren, nodding in agreement.

“And we’re orphans.~ Nothing wrong with that, just means we’re all bound together by the invisible thread of fate!” Nora cheered dynamically making Jaune smile in appreciation at her. Ren simply looked to Weiss and Blake wondering if they shared their status.

“I still have both of my parents back home, I should probably call them today.” Blake mentioned with a slight shrug.

“Well I’m not calling mine, aside from Winter they’re as far from a loving family as you can get.” Weiss said in her usual haughty voice as they made their way down into the amphitheater seeing many unfamiliar faces associating with random students.

Jaune tensed up when he saw his mother, but not his sisters standing in the center looking around for him. He paled nervously and felt his heart pound loudly within his chest as he saw the beautiful blonde woman looking as stunning as ever.Her hair was let down gracefully around the shoulders, she face was naturally pretty even without being made up, she was looking as youthful as ever wearing that elegant white sundress showing her legs and tightening around her chest. 

Jaune gulped as he felt an erection stir inside his pants, this did not go unnoticed by Pyrrha who was now shaking her hips with growing anticipation. She was blonde like Jaune with dazzling blue eyes that sparkled beautifully, you’d never guess was a mother in her mid-late thirties packing an hourglass figure. Next to her was an equally dazzling blonde woman, except she wasn’t directly related to Jaune himself per se, she was in fact one of his mistresses. A beautiful blonde Faunus woman with long fluffy Fox ears, long silken blonde hair with matching eyes and short eyebrows. Her hair was done in an ornate style with long overhead ponytail draping down her backside. She had a voluptuous figure rivaling the woman next to her and wore a very revealing yellow kimono showing off much of her robust cleavage. Out from underneath her kimono drapery there stood out several fluffy large tails with matching gold color. 

These women stood out among all the other visitors here captivating many of the students making the male half stare dreamily at them because of their beauty. The female half grew annoyed with the stares the latter sent their way. Jaune turned his head to see his friends also freaking out after seeing the two gorgeous women in the theater, from the looks of it they were looking for a student of their own. 

‘S-shenanigans! I call shenanigans! Those woman can’t have figures like that, it’s just….so unfair!’ Weiss fumed internally feeling very insecure when checking out the Faunus woman’s breast size practically showing through the window of her kimono. Blake, Yang, and Nora also had stunned faces plastered on their mugs for they had never seen such extravagant women like them before. Ruby was too innocent to understand jealousy and simply shrugged along with Ren.

Pyrrha chuckled at their reactions and tried not letting their radiant appearances bother her. That is, until the woman in the white dress turned her head their way noticing Jaune standing a few feet from them. A wide exuberant smile broke out on her face making her lit up with absolute excitement and happiness as she rushed over directly to him stunning everyone else. 

“Jauney! There you are, my darling boy! We were getting so worried that we wouldn’t be finding you in this crowded area! Ohh my have I missed you!” The woman said gushing with happiness after she pried him from Yang and Pyrrha’s hands wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a fierce hug. 

Everyone was surprised in general by the reveal and watched with slack jaws as the smothered Jaune’s head into her breasts while wiggling around. 

“H-Hey mom!” Jaune sputtered out from the cleavage after he struggled to get some air. Thankfully Helena let go enough to have him rise up and meet her face with a fierce smile. Just then the Fox Faunus that was standing next to her came closer to them as well making Blake look at her in a rare signs of envy at her figure. 

‘Mom?!’ Everyone else thought in surprise except Pyrrha, who just stared at them in pure shock waiting for Jaune to speak up.

The woman laughed jovially in happiness as she then let go of Jaune’s face to present herself to everyone around him.  

“Hello,everyone, I am Helena Arc. Jaune’s mommy.~” She introduced cutely with a wink dispelling the awkward tension of envy some of the girls had with her charisma. Jaune blushed knowing she only refers to herself as ‘Mommy’ with him whenever they were in the bedroom. He linked and turned his attention to the Faunus woman as she pulled him into her breast-to-face spine crushing hug like the other had.

“Hey, Yasaka, glad to see you here too.” Jaune mumbled from within her tits further confusing the others sans for Helena.

“Glad you’re happy, darling. Now…..let’s bring you out of there so I can give you a proper kiss.” She cooed making people think she were his aunt, but Jaune knew he was in for a panic when she pulled his head out of her tits.

Yasaka, which apparently was the name of the fox Faunus woman, grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in so that she could land her lips against his in a not-so-familial tongue-swashing kiss shocking everyone entirely. Especially Pyrrha who now stood frozen in horror. 

“Mmmhhh!~” Yasaka mewled happily as she cleaned out Jaune’s mouth using her mouth, everyone saw her tongue swish into his openly making Helena puff her cheeks in annoyance. She wanted to do that to her son too but knew everyone around might freak out and ask questions. The foxy Faunus poured out all her feelings and love for the boy into their exchange, she held him closely to her robust breasts and rode one of her legs up between his thighs rubbing it along his crotch.

‘Gaah! Dammit, Yasaka! You’re being too brazen right here in front of everyone! They’re gonna be freaking out now!’ Jaune thought wanting to push her off but felt too drawn in by her seductive wiles with everyone staring in gaping shock.

‘Huh, if she’s his aunt than that makes this a rather affectionate family.’ Ren thought.

Jaune was feeling lost into a fit of lust as the kiss became more and more intense with him kissing her back. He held his arms around Yasaka’s body allowing their entanglement to become more heated and intense in the public eye. It was only until Helena cleared her throat loudly with a cough that snapped them both out of their lustful trance separating them.

“Hehehe, affectionate you two are. How about we save that for more personal time? I think you’ve killed everybody else here with shock, honey.” Helena mentioned to her son and husband before he looked around seeing everyone, from Ruby to Pyrrha and their teams, look at him with gaping mouths.

“My, did I break them? Sorry, I can’t help myself sometimes, I am a fox after all. We’re known for activity of the virile kind.” Yasaka stated making Helena nod in agreement. “Hhehehe, sorry.”

Jaune slumped his shoulders and sighed, after seeing that performance they would no doubt have questions and turned to his friends ready to explain.

“Guys, there’s….something you should know.” He began until both Helena and Yasaka wrapped their arms around each of his making a pair of certain redheads green with envy. 

********

It was shortly they retired to the dorm of RWBY to get to know each other better, and each second of the way the two blonde goddesses clung tightly onto Jaune’s sides like trophy wives. Figuring they were gonna ask questions anyway he explained right away that Yasaka, was his lover and had been so stricken with him for a long time. He watched as Ruby and Pyrrha turned into stone judging by their reactions. Yang and everyone else leaned their heads in desperate to hear more, this was a juicy story to behold.

Helena was silent about her relationship with Jaune, she worried word would get out about their incestuous taboo of a mother and son relationship and ruin their lives. Helena thankfully focused on his friends and started asking about them making Pyrrha soften up around her as they talked about themselves for a bit. The woman wasn’t blind, she saw how the girl looked at her body, there were feelings there, plenty of them and knew that if she were given the chance she’d join with the others. The rest of th conversation follows with Helena doing damage control on Yasaka’s uninhibited behavior with their lover, she was too brazen and often nearly gave heart attacks to the two redheaded girls whenever the Faunus cupped his crotch in front of them. 

Jaune had answered as many question as they asked and thankfully he and his mother kept the secret, but now all his friends knew he had multiple lovers and was royalty to along exalted lineage. When Yasaka revealed there were over a hundred mistresses serving at his loves they noticed Pyrrha and Ruby gulping nervously as though feeling tempted to join. Provided they endure all the mental and physical from the reveal of these dark secrets.

Things eventually calmed down with Jaune and the two women excusing themselves to go ‘talk’ privately in the Team JNPR dorm room.  They left the friends shocked and completely changed in their original perceptions of the boy they knew as Jaune Arc, both Ruby and Pyrrha were flummoxed very much with no one able to tell what they were thinking.

*****

With the door closing and Jaune locking it he introduced his bed to the two women leading to them already undressing before his eyes. Jaune gulped and felt his erection throb strongly within his pants as Yasaka shimmied out of her elegant Kimono revealing her plump H cup breasts in all their unrestrained glory. They were large, bouncy, voluminous, and jiggling within her hands as she wiggled her wide perfect hips enticingly before him.

“Uunnh. You guys really are horny, I know it’s been a while, but it hasn’t been easy for me either.” Jaune whined as Helena peeled down the top of her dress showing off her naked G cup tits rivaling Yasaka’s. Her wide voluptuous hips came clean of clothing with her stepping out of her white thin thong revealing her moistened womanhood aching for his seed again. 

Yasaka had on an oriental fundoshi covering her mound, she quickly undid it letting the clothing fall around her ankles exposing her lightly haired pussy before him. She reached down and spread her nether lips wide showing him her pink wetness quivering with desire. She saw Jaune shaking with pent-up arousal as Helena went over to him running her hands along his body by sliding them underneath his hoodie, Jaune sighed out in relaxation as he felt his mother ’s hands massage his skin tenderly while kissing along his neck. Yasaka soon joined them and together they pushed the boy onto his bed kissing all over his face and neck. 

The mother took the lead on sucking his lips into her face feeling Jaune’s lips between her own getting sucked passionately as they made out with growing intimacy. Neither of them noticed that there was a fourth party hanging just outside the dorm room window watching them, it was Blake and she held an extremely stunned look on her face as she watched Jaune and his two lovers get freaky.

‘T-that’s his mom! And t-they’re making out! I think they’re going to go further than that, obviously, but still…..I only followed them up here because I couldn't stop feeling insecure about that Faunus woman’s body, but now….I might be starting to regret it. Maybe….’ Blake thought feeling turned on by seeing them ravish the boy’s body making him moan and whimper at their touch. 

Blake was feeling a certain heat rise through her loins making her hot and bothered the longer she watched. She knew she needed to get down and move away, but her amber eyes were glued to the scene of the boy’s birthmother holding his face into her hands as they made out ravenously like horny lovers. 

‘I need to get down…..! Oh, hello….’ She then noticed that window was unlocked and very quietly slid it open to crawl into the dorm room and hide behind Pyrrha’s bed watching them. Blake had began masturbating, her right hand was rubbing up and down the crease of her pants tenderizing her mound through her clothing. 

Back over to Jaune and the women…

Yasaka hungrily ran her tongue along his neck as she undid his belt pulling down his pants, once she did his member sprung out surprising Blake’s eyes completely with its size!  Both Helena and Yasaka drew from the boy’s face to see that gorgeous fourteen-inch erection standing tall and looking thick. It was easily a large meat sausage in comparison to many others, both women salivated hungrily when looking at it and Yasaka stood up not wasting any time to get down to business. 

‘He was packing that huge thing this entire time?!’ Blake thought feeling even hornier now that she’s seen it. Her folds moistened from within her clothing making her squeeze her legs around her right  hand as she massaged herself.

Yasaka planted her feet just outside his hips and slowly descended her body down upon Jaune’s massive length ready to be fucked. Her vaginal folds slipped open once the bulbous head of his dick speared into her quirm making her let out a mighty squeal of elation. Yasaka’s tails flailed about from behind creating a soft gust of wind from within the room. 

“Uunnh! Aaahh, Yasaka….!” Jaune moaned out as he felt her tightness press down upon his length slowly swallowing all of it up as she settled herself down upon him cowgirl style. He was panting raggedly as she was moaning loudly in growing bliss, Yasaka then placed her hands down against his chest steadying herself while her pendulous breasts hovered just above his head . 

Jaune held nothing back and leaned up to latch one into his mouth sucking it and making her moan. Helena laid on her side with a finger from her right-hand dipping into her sensitive quirm as she watched the scene, she loved watching her son fuck many of the mistresses back home and implant them with babies throughout the years they stayed with him. He was steadily becoming a fine rule in his own right and making sure to sire a dynasty, it began with that moment together when he was twelve years old so long ago.

With a loud squelching noise, Yasaka had buried all fourteen inches of his slab of meat into her slick velvety pocket. She let out a great sigh of ecstasy as she felt him push past her cervix and into her womb itself. Shivering with sexual delight she began bouncing back and forth pressing her ass down against his thighs fucking him steadily in earnest while her tits jiggled about. 

“Oohh aaahhnn! Jaauune! Darling! It’s been far too long since I’ve had this. I’m sure your mother would agree in missing you so badly. On an additional note I am currently ovulating, the time is nigh for you and I to finally breed..” Yasaka purred out huskily and began strongly pushing back her hips then swaying them along Jaune’s waist in slow fluid motion. His member was being taken for a ride as the Fox woman squeezed down on his length hard making sure he felt every nook and cranny of her tight pussy. He winced and gasped as she moved around pushing and pulling herself in back and forth movements, Yasaka then planted her hands down on his pecs steadying herself and stretching her lips wide in a lovingly smile as she began riding him in utmost fervor.

Soft slapping sounds of skin contact being made between bodies resounded, Blake watched unable to turn away picturing herself in Yasaka’s place having Jaune’s insanely large meat stick shoved right inside of her pussy. She bit down on her lower lip when visualizing it and purred internally while still working her fingers along her wet nether region. She was still wearing her outfit but that mattered little because it was so tight around her body. Then she heard the bed start creaking loudly making her peek over the surface to see the voluptuous Fox Faunus bounce up and down on Jaune’s length mewling out in fascination while holding back her hands over her head.

“Oooohh yess! Haahh! Mmh mh mh mh mh mhhhh!~ Darling!~” Yasaka breathed out with a wide delirious smile on her face leading to her tongue rolling out her mouth. Her eyes were half-lidded and sparkling with lust as she looks down at Jaune, who by now was reaching up to fondle her insanely large breasts. The moment he latched both hands onto those voluminous large tits Yasaka let out another sharp mewl of sensation and tossed her head back wailing loudly.

‘She could probably alert the whole building with that volume.’ Jaune noted and looked to the side at his mother Helena voraciously fucking her own quirm using her right hand’s two main fingers. Jaune loved the sight of his mother masturbating, they had made love many times leading to all his sister/daughters being born and seeing her play with herself always spiked up his arousal. Not that the sinful act of incest didn’t already do that though.

Helena’s beautiful face was mired in ecstasy as she panted hotly in bliss whenever her fingers slid into her tight wet taint. He Watched her walls squeeze in around them constantly no doubt thinking it was his member dipping into her again, obviously Helena’s mind and body longed for her son to be on top of her again.

“Huff….don't worry, once...huff...I finish with her...I’ll come for you next, Mom.” Jaune breathed out making a happy smile stretch on Helena’s lips. The older blonde Arc woman pulled herself close and cupped his face into her left hand pulling him onto her lips.

“Hhmmmhhh! Mmhhhh~ “ Helena moaned out in blissful wet breaths as she voraciously made out with her son. Their mouths were open and their tongues happily slid into each other twisting together in incestuous bliss while Yasaka ground her waist firmly on the boy from above.

“Ooohhh aaaahhhH!~” Yasaka  howled loudly with chest heaving and buttocks swaying back and forth occasionally slapping his thighs. She bounced and rode Jaune’s waist frantically fucking herself on his mighty meat, it plunged deeply into her cunt pressing against the walls of her womb and making every vaginal muscle inside her squeeze down onto it. It drove her crazy, it was such a sensational experience that made the woman want to stay in his bed and fuck him all year.

The wet skin of her snatch hammered relentlessly onto his dick, Jaune felt the tight wetness repeatedly swallow his tool with Yasaka’s bodacious body slamming itself onto him. Her tits were still in his hands being fondled and squeezed at his leisure when he wasn’t making out with his mother he turned his attention back to them and latched his lips onto one of her nipples. This sent a sharp jolt of sensitive elation through the fox woman’s body making her shiver in euphoric delight.

“Mmnnhhh!~ Aaaaahahhhh!~” She squealed out and ceased bouncing to grind her pelvis firmly into his waist. She squeezed her vaginal muscles even harder around this thick turgid tool, Yasaka was determined to have his seed inside of her producing a child. She always wanted to be with Jaune this way; as a Mistress, one who would bear his children and commit to having sex with him whenever he wanted. SHe had just come aboard prior to him leaving for Beacon, making this sorta of their honeymoon in many respects.

“Nngghhh! Yasaka….! Haah!~” Jaune breathed out as he pumped his hips upward constantly into her drooling snatch. Her walls squeezed down onto him some more making his orgasm come soon, thus he kept his hands on her tits squeezing them tightly while bucking himself up into her body from underneath. The sounds of skin slapping flesh grew louder with their moans.

Blake struggled to stay quiet while masturbating, she was too hot and bothered by what she was seeing to not gasp openly with a red face. Her pants had been tugged down her body hunching around her ankles so she could freely finger her snatch while hearing the noises in the background. She hoped she had stayed hidden well enough, she didn’t want anyone to notice her and make things awkward. Unfortunately for her, Yasaka’s enhanced senses knew she was there from the moment she snuck in through the window.

A coy smirk crossed the beautiful woman’s lips with her eyes knowingly drifting to her hiding spot.

‘That’s right, he is just that magnificent. He can be yours too if you're willing to join, my Faunus kinswoman. How about I show you what you're missing out on.’ Yasaka thought to herself and continued swirling her hips around his waist taking his dick for a ride. Jaune moaned sharply feeling her muscles squeeze his dick even harder while she gyrated, Yasaka waited for Blake to pop out her head and take another peek, thankfully she didn’t wait long.

Her fluffy cat ears poked out and soon her whole head from the side of Pyrrha’s bed, her curious amber eyes widened in delight when she saw Yasaka lean back showing the head of Jaune’s dick protruding from the skin of her stomach. 

‘H-he’s in that far!? Hhuuhhh!~’ She thought to herself in shock and excitement making Yasaka smile sweetly before twirling herself around his hips fucking him in reverse cowgirl position. Her voluptuous ass jiggled with each resounding smack delivered against Jaune’s waist, she was taking him in even deeper now and feeling her entire being devoted to wrapping around his cock. 

Jaune was feeling closer than ever now to cumming and held her taut wide perfect buttcheeks into each and squeezing them as he riveted into her cunt. The wet smacking sounds resumed and Yasaka was moaning loudly in utter bliss leaning back somewhat with head tossing back in pleasure.

“Haaahh aaahhnn aaahhhhhhh!~” She cried out in ecstasy and came!

Her walls rapidly closed in around Jaune’s length pumping his tool desperately for seed and low and behold they succeeded. The blonde boy grunted out and slammed his waist up into Yasaka’s body feeling his balls throb loudly and pump his cum directly into her uterus! She squealed out and moaned blissfully in mind-broken splendor and wiggled her buttocks into his waist squeezing everything out of his meat. Thick rope upon rope splashed into her womb filling it up hastily in a rush of highly potent sperm! Yasaka shuddered intensely once again as she felt her insides become seeded with her master’s sperm, she even felt the process of fertilization occur within her body. Her eggs now became fertilized by his strong little swimmers promising her a child in the future, this knowledge brought a wide smile to her face as she glowed with happiness.

Jaune kept his hands on her butt keeping her nailed to his body while they heaved and ground into each other riding out their climax. Blake, at the same time, brought herself to one after a certain point and dove her fingers deep into her pussy imagining it to be Jaune’s dick. She kept her mouth covered so as to not give away her position while she shuddered in orgasm right there on the floor.

“Mmhhh mhhhh!~ Hhmmmm,oohhh yes, darling.~” Yasaka purred as she gradually came down from her climax feeling her walls milk and milk Jaune for more cum. She actually had a swollen stomach now due to the amount he pumped in, and he was still hard to boot.

“Yasaka….! Come here.” Jaune breathed out reaching up to gently grab her face and guide her down on top of his lips. The two met in a feverish embrace making out passionately with tongues flying about in wet oral noises.

****

Seconds later….

 

“Mmhh! Haaahhh!~ Ah ah ah ah ahaaahh! Ooohh Jauney!”  Helena Arc breathed out loudly as her body rocked back and forth to  her son’s thrusts from behind. She was naked as the day she was born with mild sweat glistening her flawless skin, her tits jiggle and swung with each fluid movement she made as Jaune held firm in fucking her doggystyle. 

They were on his bed still with Yasaka laying sprawled right next to them with sperm oozing out of her quirm after that voracious fuck-session she nad Jaune had moments ago. She was barely coherent and mumbled out dreamily in barely audible words, but she was smiling widely in a mind-broken manner. As sperm continued to ooze out of her pussy in thick dribbles Jaune railed his birthmother happily by digging his dick all the way inside of her womb. Helena was going crazy with stimulation and lust as Jaune slammed hard into her buttocks over and over again letting out almost year’s worth of lust that had pent up since his departure. 

He sighed happily in pleasure for he relished the soft doughy feel of his mother’s perfect creamy ass smacking back against him. He hammered his pelvis expertly back and forth driving his length in deep determined to get her pregnant again. It was a carnal lust that always builds up inside of him whenever they have sex, much like his first time with the woman at the age of twelve. Helena certainly didn’t mind, if anything she missed this more than he did and that’s saying.

“Aaah aah ah ah ah aah! Oooh! Jauney honey! I should you let you know that I’m ovulating too.” She announced then turned her goddess-like face back over her shoulder to look at him with a coy smirk. “So….if you want an eighth daughter I’ll be more than happy to oblige you, honey.~”

This revved Jaune’s engine completely making him steam up with pure unbridled lust for his mom, grabbing his fingers hard into her hips he drew himself back till it was just the tip left inside her quirm and slammed it hard all the way with a hard thrust! 

“KkyeaaahhhhH!~ Ooohh  darling yes! Breed me!~” Helena hollered out with a deliriously happy face as she then turned her head back forward clutching the sheets tightly underneath her hands. 

Jaune spread his legs further apart giving him a steadier position and angle in which to fuck his wife. He started pounding into her pussy at a frenzied pace creating loud wet squelching sounds as well as hard slaps of the skin. Her buttocks squished and pressed rampantly into his waist with vaginal muscles coiling tightly around his throbbing penis. He pushed and pumped into her body over and over again like an animal, seeing this astonished Blake as she peered up over the edge of Pyrrha’s bed watching in surprise. She had never known the resident ‘Vomit Boy’ to be such a literal animal in bed. 

She watched as Helena’s beautifully naked body bouned savagely along the surface with tits swaying and her buttcheeks jiggling to his thrusts. She had on a wildly euphoric look on her face as she felt her son pump his cock strongly into her waiting depths. He had grown stronger since his time here at Beacon and it was in no small part thanks to his two redheaded friends. Helena made a mental note to talk to them privately later and see if they want to join as her husband’s mistresses.

Rocking back and forth even more frantically she felt her son gingerly fuck her raw doggy style for several more minutes until he surprised her by changing positions. 

“Uuaahhh! Jaune!~” Helena yelped out in surprise when he pulled out for the briefest of moments to flip her over onto her back. She was met with his dashing handsome face before he lifted up her buttocks and slid himself back inside her body. She let out a sharp mewl of elation when she felt his member push back into her slick tightening folds, Helena felt him back inside of her as he pressed himself down against her in the Mating Press position. She loved this position.

Licking her lips in arousal she brought her hands up to lock around his neck hanging onto him as he gripped her hips and started pounding her quirm once again. The loud echoing smacks of flesh flowed throughout the room along with the woman’s squeals of utter ecstasy. Jaune’s tall masculine frame pounded up and down against her bottom feeling her pussy squeeze even tighter with every passing second. Helena felt him push directly into her womb ready to blast his seed into her and sire yet another child from her. He loved this and he loved her, the two of them shared a bond that would be frowned upon by others that didn’t understand. But they  did, they knew from the moment she seduced her strong son so many years ago that this was their destiny, to be lovers and sire an entire dynasty of heirs with herself and other women. 

“Ooohhhh Jaune!~ Hhooaahh!~” She cried out in wailing bliss feeling her body bounce and hump constantly over and over again to his pounding hips. Her legs dangled far apart in the air with pussy squelching and wrapping tightly around his plunging length. Jaune was an animal of pure lust now and Blake saw the change in demeanor from him as she started masturbating yet again to the incestuous act being performed in front of her.

For nearly another forty five minutes Jaune continued fucking his mother until he felt her endurance give out causing her to start cumming voraciously on him! Helena felt her body shiver with orgasmic delight and squeezed her cervix around her son’s length while gushing out her vaginal juices in a blind rush of euphoria! She tossed her head back and let out a mighty wail of euphoria that could be heard from outside the door and through the halls. She clenched her pelvic muscles tightly around his length over and over again pushing him to cum as well and buck up hard inside of her!

“NngghhH! I’m cumming! Haaahh!~” Jaune bellowed out and pressed himself down onto the woman of his dreams breaking the position into a more basic missionary one. 

Helena instantly wrapped her legs around his waist keeping him as deep as possible while his organ stiffened up sending thick potent blasts of sperm directly into her womb! She shrieked in ecstasy and quivered constantly in orgasm, her walls milked her son’s thoroughly receiving blast after blast of sperm hitting her uterus. She could feel the process of life being created via his sperm cells honing in one of her eggs. Helena salivated happily at thought of becoming pregnant again and Jaune leaned down onto her body breasts in hands and lips squeezing hers into a loving kiss. 

She wrapped her arms around his back and tightened her legs around his waist relishing the warm intimacy the two of them shared in. Helena was happy, and now both her and Yasaka were pregnant with Jaune’s seed.

‘Oohhh wow...huff….huff...I can’t believe I just watched that. I-I need to get out of here before they notice me.’ Blake thought in a panic and quickly got up quietly after pulling up her pants. She crept to the open windowsill until she heard one woman’s voice call out to her.

“Enjoy the show, my fellow Faunus sister?” Yasaka cooed out making the girl freeze on the spot with a foot on the edge of the window. Blake slowly turned her head nervously to see Yasaka sitting up on the bed while Helena and Jaune were asleep.

“I….did?” Blake answered awkwardly while being put on the spot.

Yasaka just smiled coyly and leaned back with legs spread showing the thick amount of spermy ooze dripping from her pussy. 

“Well, how would and those two redheaded friends of yours like to join in?” 

 

**End of Chapter**

 

AN:This has been for Onyx. thanks for reading.

 


End file.
